


5+1 times independence day

by Eknomind



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, Finnish independence day, Fluff, Pets, hand shaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eknomind/pseuds/Eknomind
Summary: 5 times a racing driver hosts the independence day party +1 when they don't





	5+1 times independence day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jashasedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/gifts).



> So Finland turns 100 today and here's a thing to celebrate it with our favourite Finns and their presidential spouses.

1.  
”And as the presidential spouse, Mr. Vettel is responsible for the decorations-”   
Kimi covered his face with his hands in horror.  
“-which, considering the situation will be delegated to a team of professionals,” the etiquette advisor finished.   
“No!” Sebastian jumped up, “I will take care of it personally. It’s my duty!”  
“Sebi, you don’t need to. We’ll hire someone-”  
Sebastian pushed his hand over Kimi’s mouth to silence him, much to the horror and amusement of the presidential advisors.   
“I will take care of it,” Seb gritted and moved his hand away when Kimi nodded. 

“Sorry to bother you Mr. President, but there’s a problem with the flowers!”  
“Go find Seb then!”  
“But Mr. President, he is the problem,” the advisor looked appalled, “there’s glitter everywhere!”  
“Bwoah, I don’t mind.” Kimi shrugged. This country had better get used to glitter.

2.  
They’re not even halfway through the handshaking phase when Lewis is already groaning next to Valtteri. Valtteri can relate, of course. His feet are hunting and his hands feel dirty and tired after all the handshaking. Unfortunately cleaning his hands on his suit would be a severe violation of etiquette so all they can do is suffer through it like proper Finns. They have approached the point where athletes are coming in and Valtteri really struggles to remember what everyone did over the past year to earn their invitations.   
The next face he meets isn’t hard to remember though. Mika shakes his hand with both hands and gives him a warm hello. Valtteri would love to talk more with Mika, but that would mean standing here longer so he says hello back and nods and Mika moves forward to greet Lewis.  
Valtteri closes his eyes briefly to remember the next guest when he hears Lewis’ recognizable laugh. He turns his head to look at his husband and Mika laughing at him in public. Only the strict etiquette stops him from smacking Mika.

3.  
Lewis takes pride in how well his presidential dogs behave, even during the most important event of the year. Coco and Roscoe stay on his side, making happy noises when guests crouch to pat them. Too bad the same thing can’t be said about the third presidential pet. Turbo’s presence is clear from the second it entered the room, causing confused guests pack even tighter when they give room to the cat. Turbo contently stomp to the buffet table, seemingly unaware of people staring. The cat hops on the fish table, picks a large and expensive piece of salmon in its mouth and lands on the floor with a loud thud, body language screaming happiness for a well executed plan.  
“Come here you furry bastard!”  
The sea of heads turn to meet their flushed president, losing his temper because of his very own cat joining the party. Turbo blinks once and then very purposefully turns its rear towards president Bottas before sprinting towards the kitchen. Valtteri lets out an animal grunt and rushes after his cat.  
Lewis facepalms hard. Being the presidential spouse was way harder than he had expected.

4.  
“And as you can see, this year the presidential spouse has been the star of the reception,” one of the journalists says just loud enough for Mika to hear. He’s trying to mingle with guests with very little success while people are practically queuing to meet Michael _again_. The presidential spouse smiles and tells jokes and charms everyone around him and Mika knows he’s lucky to get even one dance from his husband judging by the large group of women who are lingering around Michael. Masses start finally moving towards the ballroom and Mika realizes it’s about time for dancing.   
A hand grabs his and he’d shake it off if it wasn’t so familiar. He looks at Michael’s wide grin.  
“Shall we?”  
Mika just stares.  
“Did you think I’d give the first dance to anyone else?” Michael says and Mika smiles.

5.  
“C’mon Seb, I’m hungry!” Kimi practically cries, making a desperate dive towards the sandwich platter Sebastian is covering with his body. He misses by a mile. Thankfully all the guests have finally left and now he’s starving and in a petty fight for leftovers.  
“You have to ask nicely,” Seb says and pouts.  
Kimi sighs. “Pease?”  
Sebastian shakes his head. “I think you can do better than that,” he says and points at his lips.  
This time Kimi smiles and presses a soft kiss on Sebastian’s lips while bringing one arm around him and stealing a sandwich.   
Seb laughs when Kimi pulls back and shoves most of the bread in his mouth.  
“I would have given you the whole pile after!”

+1  
“Kippis!”  
Kimi and Sebastian clink their glasses together and lean back to enjoy the show. Kimi follows the tv program intensely while Sebastian looks at him confused. People on the screen were walking in lines to shake hands with the presidential couple.  
“How long will this take?” Seb groans.   
“A couple of hours,” Kimi answers.  
“So the party will start soon?”  
Kimi snorts. “They don’t show the party.”  
Sebastian’s glass crashes on the floor as he stares shocked at Kimi.  
A couple of hours of handshaking is the prime time tv Kimi wants to watch on the independence day.


End file.
